Talk:The Vitruvian Incident/@comment-25021327-20160806000900
I felt like this one started out okay, with the man turning up in the river and being injured and unable to speak. When he started telling his story I was kind of interested to see where things were going, but some of the stuff in this one kind of confused me and distracted me while reading. The neighbors complaining about the "tomato juice" was silly, but I was willing to let it pass for the time being. But the actions of the friends from that point on was sort of strange. I would think that after they found a battered, dead body in the house, they would definitely try to call the police. I mean, yeah, they'd be suspects for a while, but they would likely be cleared and probably get some kind of protection from police, even if it was just peace of mind. But I was willing to look past that because the story still seemed like it could get quite interesting. The further I read, the more it seemed like there were plot holes that I couldn;t gloss over. The next body shows up and they decide to call the cops, but can't because the phone line is cut? The protagonist has been sending texts throughout the story, I would think he would just call someone on his cell phone. Or that they would attempt to get to a police station physically. So then the friends are missing, and thought to either be dead, or actually be suspected to be the killer. But right away, we learn that the killer is a totally different person, so the mystery of that part is gone. Also, this was just a personal little nitpick, but I thought it was a little overboard to state that the killer was twice as tall as the protagonist. Unless the narrator is really short, the killer would be around 11-12 feet, or almost 4 meters tall. I would think it would be difficult for him to sneak around. Toward the end, I was getting a little confused about things. It seemed from what he said as if Ethan had gotten in contact with his girlfriend while in the hospital, but I had thought he was in a coma and then not speaking for the time he was there. Also, what did the girlfriend do the whole time he was in the hospital? Did she try to get to the authorities? Did the 12 foot tall man intend to kill Ethan and fail? Or did he just intend to hurt him and send him down the river? Who was the 12 foot tall man if he wasn't the real killer, who is hinted to still be at large? I just felt like there was a lot in this story that was too vague for me, and some stuff I couldn;t make sense of. There are some spelling mistakes throughout this story that got to be a little distracting while I was reading. Most of them, however, are similar and make me think that there may have just been a problem with typing or autocorrect or something. There seem to be a lot of missing letter H's. There are words here like wich, and tought, that ought to be "Which" and "Thought" This comment ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm bashing your story, that was not my intention. I just felt like ther ewas something here that might be interesting if it were improved or expanded upon. I hope that this review wasn;t too harsh or discouraging.